


Cat and Mouse

by Shigarakiscumdump



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Killing, M/M, Multi, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Yandere x Reader, bnha - Freeform, dubcon, noncon, taken reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigarakiscumdump/pseuds/Shigarakiscumdump
Summary: Yandere Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead)X M! reader
Relationships: Aizawa Shota x reader, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Eraserhead x male reader, M! reader/Eraserhead, Shota Aizawa/male reader, yandere Aizawa/Male reader
Kudos: 47





	Cat and Mouse

You and Shota had been friends for a while. Since high school, actually. Now you were both hero's in this messed up world. Well one of you was. You once promised to both become pro hero's together, what went so wrong? Now the only time you came into contact with him was when you were putting him in cuffs and walking him down to the station. It was a little game you two liked to play. Good cop bad cop? Villain and hero? You could never see Shota as a villain, no matter how hard you tried. You still remember that childhood friend who was nothing but sweet to you. ————————————————————— **This just in: A large villainous group has robbed the local bank! There's commotion everywhere and-**

Well, there goes your peaceful morning.. You rush out of the coffee shop and speed down to the bank they showed on the news. You wonder who it'll be this time, leading a large group like they said on tv. As you approach the bank, you see an all too familiar face; Shota Aizawa.

"Really? Robbing banks to stay alive? You're better than this, Shota." He turns around to the familiar voice and his face goes from agitated to happy.

"Y/N! Long time no see!"

Long time your ass. It's been 2 weeks since he's caused a commotion. Maybe he did it to get your attention? He could just call, but he never was the straightforward type.

"Good to see ya, but you know how this game goes.. Hands behind your back, and you better not put up a fight this time, because-"

"Yeah yeah, no need for the whole, 'you have the right to remain silent' talk, I'll be out in hours anyway," Shota complied, showing no resistance, as usual. This game was getting boring. You wish you could've just become hero's together, like he promised. Why did he become a villain?

Casual small talk ensued as you were hauling him down to the usual police station, that knew him a little too well.

"Y/N, we haven't been this buddy buddy in a while~ you didn't even put me in cuffs the last time," he said with a pout. Funny. Comedical genius, even.

"Shota, you don't pose much of a threat, I know you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. That's not who you-" Before you could finish, he cut you off with his scarf covering your mouth while he pulled you into an alleyway. How did he get out of the cuffs, you didn't even see him move.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so much, and around a villain, of all people... Now here's what we're gunna do.. you're gunna come with me to a special little place and stick around for a while; now what'll happen to you, is for me to know, and you to find out." His whole demeanor changed in an instant. He was really taking the game seriously this time. You roll your eyes and mumble a "mmhm," from your throat. Suddenly a thick fog rolled over the both of you and you get.. teleported? This was new. You show up in a run down hideout of sorts, and Shota takes the scarf away from your mouth and uses it to tie you to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Oo, that was different," you tease, "but I can't stay long, hero duty calls, after all." He payed you no mind as he tapped his phone and gathered a few scattered things around the room.

"Can't stay long? You'll be staying a while, actually.. I have to run a few errands, but i'll be back in time so we can eat together!" He said as he headed towards the door. Was he really leaving you there?

"Shota, as amusing as this is, I seriously have to get going, I haven't even reported back to the agency yet." Shota sighed and said, "Oh that's taken care of, don't worry your handsome little head off, Y/N. So, I'll be back, don't get too bored missing me, and then we can have some dinner. You like pasta?" Before you could even reply he said, "Of course you like pasta, you eat it all the time. I'll be back, my dearest friend~"

How did he know you ate pasta? You never had any time to catch up on personal life, and you didn't eat it much back in high school. Weird.

—————————————————————

You heard the door in front of you open, waking you up from the lousy nap you were having.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much. Oh, and I ate without you, but we can get you that pasta later, it's a bit late now anyways.." He walked to you and untied you from the chair, throwing you over his shoulder, and taking you to, a bedroom?

"Is this your place, Shota?" you ask, looking around the bedroom with unfinished basement walls, and a queen sized mattress in the middle.

"You could say that. Not my main place, of course, but I spend more time here than there anyway. Let's get you all comfy in a new chair!" he seemed a bit too excited to have you staying in another room, tied to another chair.

"Shota, I've had fun, but I really can't stay the night.. I have a home life too, ya know.." You tried resisting the scarf and he snapped your hands back, firmly and swiftly tying you to the chair this time.

"Resisting? We can't have any of that.. And staying the night isn't a big deal, you can miss work for a day, or two, or even three!" Why was he so happy? You never saw this side of Shota before. It felt, wrong. Something felt off, but you couldn't place your finger on it.

"You look lost in thought, Prince."

"Prince, what the hell? What's that name for?"

"Seeing you here at my home, tied up like a prince held captive; it's a nice look on you. Any look looks good on you.."

"Heh, thanks?"

"Of course. While I was out, I worked up quite the sweat, so I'm gunna shower, and then maybe we can have some fun, like old times?"

He was going to leave you here again? "Shota, please don't leave me here, I don't even have anything to do," you huff.

"Oh, you want to come with me? Bold, even for someone like you."

"Come with you!? No! I- I didn't mean it like that, just, shower another time! Or let me go, maybe?"

"Nice try, but you're not going anywhere~ I won't be long, promise." He plopped his phone on the dresser, and gave you a wink before heading to the shower. Another 30 minutes went by, and there walked in Shota, long wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Miss me?" he laughed.

"Yes, actually. Now I finally have someone to talk to," you replied. He walked up to you, moving your hair out of your face, and trailed his hand down to your chin, gripping it as to make sure you couldn't look away.

"That chair must be uncomfortable, let's move you to the bed, with me," He untied his scarf, keeping it slung over his shoulders, just in case you tried anything. He helped you up, but quickly shoved you back onto the bed, looming over you.

"Hey, Aizawa... What, what are you doing?!" you tried calming your voice so he wouldn't hear the panic. Too late.

"Aww, don't get all antsy, I won't hurt you, unless you want me to.. and what's with the formality? No more Shota?"

"You're not my friend. The Shota i know wouldn't act this way. What's gotten into you?" you scoff, attempting to push him off of you. "I'm going, this isn't fun anymore." Shota grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't going anywhere. You won't want to after we have some fun," He took his scarf and tied your arms, once again. Then he slithered down to your feet and started to slowly lick all the way up your body, pausing to kiss your thighs, then continuing to lick you up, and biting when he got to your neck. You let out a surprised gasp.

"Aizawa, please stop.." you begged.

"Call me that one more time and I'll hit you."

"Shota, sorry... just please, stop, I don't want this.." He of course, ignored your pleads, continuing to mark you and let his hands explore your body. You were tearing up, scared of what he might do next. You didn't want this, not from him. You continued pleading until he grunted and paused.

"Fine. Then I guess you'll just get to watch me have all the fun. He fumbled with his towel a bit, then it suddenly dropped, revealing all of him. Aizawa was looming naked above you, staring into your eyes. A bead of sweat rolled down your face, which he wiped away with his thumb, and licked it off. This sent shivers up your spine. As hot as that may have been, you snapped back from those thoughts and looked toward the wall. Shota grabbed your chin like last time, but guided your eyes further down his body. You snapped your eyes shut and tried prying his hand away, but to no avail. "Aww c'mon, open those gorgeous little eyes for me, I want you to see how good you make me feel, just the thought of you makes me this hard, look," Shota began, but when you weren't opening your eyes he removed his hand and the other harshly slapped your cheek.

"I said Look."

You opened your eyes, staring at his dick. Your face flushed red as you tensed up and held your breath. Shota took his hand and slowly trailed it down his own body, until he was holding his member, which was throbbing in his hand. He stared into your eyes and at your body as his hand started moving up and down slowly. Your eyes widened, and you try to push him off of you again, mumbling things like," no," and, "please don't, it's gross..." Shota hears your pleads and his hand moves faster. He starts to pant as he grabs your hips harshly, trying to grind into you, gaining barely any friction. He grunts as he gets closer, wanting to release all over you, but through your cries you say, "Please, Shota, I have a fiancé... I don't love you, I can't love you.. Please, just let me go.."

He immediately pauses his hand, and looks down on you. "Silly you, we won't need to worry about him. He's coming home from that business trip today, no?" How did he know about that? You've never mentioned your fiancé to him, never mind that he's been away for some time now.

"How did you... how did-" He checked your calendar, of course. The one hanging above your desk in your office. He'd gone in once or twice, or maybe three times, when you were out on business.

"Hey, here's an idea. Let's get him in on the fun! We can invite your little fiancé over and throw a killing party!"

"Killing party!? We haven't killed anyone!"

"Not yet, dunce. We'll throw him a party, then you can watch as I string his guts from ceiling fan to ceiling fan!" Shota said maniacally, a grin plastered ear to ear. He was crazy. Insane.

"Kill my.. fiancé? Shota, why..?" you ask through cries and hiccups.

"So we can be together, like we were meant to be. You just had to go off and become a hero and meet someone like him, didn't you!?" He raised his voice and it was only getting louder. He was backing away from you, scrambling to put clothes on, and then grabbed your arms. He dragged your seemingly lifeless body over to the door and hung you there.

"Shota, where are you going?! Don't leave me here! Come back!" you were sobbing, hoping, praying, he wouldn't find your fiancé.

"When I get back, you'll finally get to talk to your beloved one more time! Aren't I just the nicest, kitty?" "Please, Shota, please.." you can't help but scream and cry as he leaves the house and leaves you there, again, to patiently wait like his pet.

—————————————————————

Your crying subsided, enough to hear the door open in the main room. You yell out for Shota, but instead hear another voice. "Babe! Are you alright?! Has he touched you!?"

"Love! I'm okay, are you safe? He hasn't done anything to you, right?"

"No.. I'm okay... He said we were having some type of party?" You panic when you hear him tell you this party idea, completely oblivious to what kind of "party" you'd be having. You start screaming and thrashing around, and finally drop from the door. You start running to your fiancé, when Shota steps in front of him and you crash into his chest.

"Aw, _my love_ ," he says teasingly, "You fit so well into my arms, let's stay like this for a while after the party, yes?" Shota wraps his arms around you and embraces you in a hug, swaying you side to side. Your fiancé starts protesting, trying to escape the restraints put around him, but you know it's no use. You sob into Shota's chest, him shushing you into a quiet hum.

"Baby, do you know what's going on? Why did he bring me here? Who is this man?"

"Oh baby, baby! Please! Help me! This strange man's kidnapped me to kill me in front of my fiancé! Whatever shall I do," Shota barked, prancing around the room, stopping at a drawer. He pulled something out and made his way back toward your love. Did he have a knife!? You run up to him, but stop when he turns around and points the knife in your direction. "Be a doll and drop to your knees for me, or at least stay out of my way for a minute. This won't take long, I promise, Prince." Again with these names. You didn't want to be some prince locked away in a tower. You were Y/N, a pro hero who saved others. But alas, you complied and dropped to the floor, squeezing your eyes shut, not wanting to bear the unbearable. You hear your fiancé start to panic, telling Shota to get away from him, and to 'think things over.' But he's already made up his mind. He was going to kill him, and take you all for himself. Shota never gave up until he got what he wanted. Some things never change. "Look at this, Y/N! He's almost crying more than you! How sad, the two lovers so close, yet so, so far." He wrapped up his small talk by quickly slicing your fiancé's throat, the room now quiet, only filled with you and Shota's heavy breathing. "That was a short party, huh?" Shota breaks the silence. He almost sounded amused, content, with what he just did. He looks over at you, who was the complete opposite of amused. A teary- eyed mess on the floor, who was not wanting to come to terms with what just happened. Shota drops the knife and you hear a clank as it hits the ground. He walked over to you and dropped to your level. His hands wrap around your face, leaving a bloody handprint on your right cheek.

"Why? Why, Shota!" you sob, leaning into him, the only person still available to you.

"We have each other now. Looks like I played the role of villain pretty well, but in the end, didn't I really become _your_ hero, Y/N?"


End file.
